


Wedding Night

by Sweetsensation



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Lemon, Married Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsensation/pseuds/Sweetsensation
Summary: Ann and Akira join together to celebrate their new vows.





	Wedding Night

Akira sat at the edge of the bed. He waited for her, his love, his new wife. Slowly he began to hear her hum the bridal procession. Until she stood in the doorway. She was in a lace red bra and matching underwear that had a lace bow. Her scarlet red lipstick popped, as her blonde hair flowed down. 

Akira stood up, the two walked towards each other. Soon they were standing in front of each other, her hands wrapped around his neck. Akira’s hands were around her slim waist. “I’m the luckiest man in the world” is all he could let out. 

Ann gave a smirk, closing the gap between their bodies. He leaned his head down so their foreheads were touching. Then went in and kissed, which left Akira with some lipstick of his own, as it transferred. As they pulled away from the first kiss, Ann hung on to his bottom lip, giving it a smaller kiss. This lead to another full kiss, their tongues met. 

Soon they pulled apart catching their breath they looked into each other’s eyes. “Mrs. Kurusu, It still feels weird but I love it,” Akira said as he stared at her.

“I’m glad, cause I don’t plan on changing it” she gave him a peck. 

Ann moved her hand to his cheek, soothingly. Their bodies still touching, Akira kept one arm at the waist, while he moved his other one to met hers. Their rings touched as their hands came together. “I have to ask, why is there a bow?” Their fingers now intertwined. 

“Presents, are supposed to be wrapped right?” She said in a seductive tone. “I feel you have a gift for me too.”

A tingle went down Akira’s spine, as his erect member was now pressed against her. “Ann? Are you ready?” He asked with red lipstick still covering his lips. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be, now open your present.” 

Akira moved his hand to her firm ass and picked her up. Her legs locked around him and she brought it in for another kiss. He laid her down on the bed. Beginning at neck he kissed down her body as soft moans escaped her mouth. He finally got to the bow, using his teeth he pulled at the strings, then began to use his hand to guide the underwear off her caressing her thigh at the same time. Her hands already in his hair. Once it was all opened, Akira began kissing her inner thigh, Ann could feel the anticipation as he got closer. 

Akira could feel her grip, it was tight but not painful. When he got to her entrance it was already wet with excitement. He started kissing the outer folds, softly humming, sending vibrations of pleasure through Ann. He worked his way in, Ann’s moans grew and grew. Her breathing became more exasperated. 

Akira began to use his tongue to explore every inch of her womanhood, he was able to find the places that she felt the most pleasure by Ann’s grip on his hair. Ann worried she would pull his hair out she let go, and grabbed the bed sheet instead. However, the trickster had already remembered what areas she got the most pleasure from. 

Ann’s body felt a build of pleasure, she also felt her heart beating. She knew she would orgasm soon. Akira had now made his way to her clit. He planted a kissed, hitting it with vibrations that Ann felt in the depths of her body. He began circling the sensitive spot with his tongue. Akira could feel her body react to the amount of pleasure. He increased the speed and would just small sucks along the way. 

Finally, Ann couldn’t take it anymore letting out “Akira... I’m ...coming” with pants in-between the words. Her body spasmed, and Akira took all of her love, as it left her. Slowly he prowled onto the bed, his body hungover her’s. She once again wrapped her arms around his neck. He lowered himself. Their mouths joyfully met, sending pleasure to both of them.

Akira rolled to the side, Ann wrapped around. Stopped and looked at each other’s eyes, as if seeing their own soul in the others. Akira flipped to his back, sending Ann to lay on top of him. Their bodies pressed together, Ann slowly sat up, using her finger to trace his muscles. Her uncovered hips could feel his member through his boxers. Skillfully she, while saddling him, got them off him. 

Akira, was propped up against the headboard with pillows, his legs made a backing for Ann. Ann, could feel his hard member tease her entrance as she slowly rocked, she could feel its texture against her womanhood. 

Akira raised his hands and took off the bra. Ann then guided his hands to her sensitive chest. Both were breathing hard, as sweat had started to release from their bodies. Akira used his thumbs to glide over her nipples. The breasts were soft and like cushions. 

Ann’s hands had lowered to her clit, rubbing the area sending more stimulation through her body. “Akira, this feels so good!” She let out. 

“I’m glad, I feel good as well.”

He removed his hands and ran them down her figure stopping at her waist. He pulled her closer, their faces inches away from each other. Ann moved her hands and cupped his face. “Akira, I want us to become truly one now. Soul, and body.”

He replied with a kiss, he used his hand to guide his erect cock into her opening. He was slow and gentle letting her get used to it. Ann let out moans as she felt her walls tighten around it. She felt her body cling to it with the sense of perfection.

They broke apart for a brief second, to catch their breath. Ann’s hands still cupped on her beloved’s face. She looked into her husband's eyes as she felt, their bodies now connected. They were one soul together. 

Ann gave a slight nod, as tears ran down her face. She was full of bliss, the pleasure was amazing, but what made it was the one who gave it to her. Akira lifted his hand, wiping her face. He began to move his hips, Ann, bit her bottom lip feeling the pleasure in her body.

She lowered herself, as they locked lips. Each kiss hummed from the moans they both let out as their bodies fell into sync. Two bodies with one soul moved in and out their bodies colliding with passion. Akira could feel her breast pressed against him. Their tongues found each other and worked together. 

Ann could feel her walls tighten, and twitch as she orgasmed again, stopping the kiss she let out a loud moan. The sound sent a tingle through Akira. He increased the pace, he now felt her very depths of her soul with the motion. 

Ann panted moaning more and more, as the member filled her body. She got used to the pace matching it with her hips. Ann went back to Akira’s mouth, which to her joyful amusement was coated in the lipstick. He was hers, and no one else’s, they gave themselves fully each other. Ann began to bite his bottom lip, softly working into a deep kiss. Their hands meet and intertwined, each like their own joyous embrace of love. 

Akira moved his hips around, keeping the pace. Ann let out a low deep moan, telling him he found a weak spot. Akira kept going, pushing deeper in. Ann was sent into a deep shock of pleasure as she felt her Body fill with him. Each moan loader and more primal than the next. She tried her best to speak through the moans. Ann got close to Akira’s ear so he could hear her. “Akira...ahh...I..love ..you... with all... my being..please keep going... I love you”. Akira didn’t know what he enjoyed more the message of love from his best friend and wife or the joy of knowing he was able to give her that pleasure. Doing his own best to respond through pleasure. 

“This.. is.. my gift.. to ..you...I ...love ..you...Ann!”.

The two locked lips and in sync speed up sending bother into a pleasurable frenzy. Ann could feel his hard member twitch inside her, as well as her own body, tighten around it taking shape. Her body began to twitch. “Akira... I can’t last much longer”

“Ann, neither can I.” 

The two now both came together for a kiss, as Akira went harder than ever. The pleasure shoots through both of their bodies together as they released. Ann’s body spasmed and twitched, but was kept stable by Akira’s arms around her. Both letting out a deep moan, as their lips locked together. Ann felt the warmth rush through her body filling her with bliss. 

Tears of joy once again came from Ann’s eyes. It was as if it all became real at that moment, the wedding, the joy, the realization this was her new wonderful life. Akira couldn’t agree more. Ann’s body collapsed on Akira’s as they both laid their hearing each other’s hearts beat. 

Akira kissed the top of his wife’s forehead. They both were tired, Ann’s arms swaddled Akira’s neck and head as he kept her nice and close with his arms around her waist. They laid there not with care in the world, covered in love juices and sweat. Each breath soothes the other. They looked into each other’s eyes. Ann’s still a little red from the tears. “Akira, I love you so much. You make me whole, I look back and think what was life like without you, cause it wasn’t this great.” She gave a small kiss to him.

“I would give the world for you, you make me whole as well. I never want to leave your side again. I love you, my heart, my soul, my everything. I love you Ann” he used a free hand to brush her hair out of the way, and kiss her.

Ann closed her eyes, listening to the rhythm of Akira’s heart. Akira reached the floor grabbed an old T-shirt and carefully whipped the lipstick off their faces, so it didn’t stain the sheets. He then stroked her hair, as she let out soft purrs. He then keeping her close joined her in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this story. Wanted to do a plug for another account I have started working with Untoldstory21. There you can find Persona 5 stories and a few other stuff. The stories there are more fluff based, with a typical upper teen rating. If you want go check it! If not that’s fine all the same. Overall thanks for the support.


End file.
